Midnight Dilema
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: A series of Puzzleshipping one-shots! All varying in ratings and length! YxYY Puzzleshipping.WARNING: YOAI: Dont like? Dont read. chapter one: Yami gives and awful massage. Chapter Two: Yugi take intimacy into his own hands. Seme Yugi. Chapter Three: Yugi turns into a kid, what will Yami do, or not do? Chapter four: Yami tries desperately to hide a birthday gift from Yugi.
1. Baby Panda's get Hurt?

**I am way down on inspiration right now so I decided to create this one-shot to ease my nerves. I don't want anyone to think Yugi's going to get hurt or anything…No one "effs" with the baby Panda!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!, The abridged series, Yami, or Yugi. **

**Enjoy!**

As the night grew longer, taking away precious hours in the day, Yugi Mutou tossed in his bed with another soft sigh. He'd been doing so for hours now and he still couldn't find the desire for sleep that he needed. He had a big presentation at school tomorrow and it was worth half his grade.

He turned, shifting his body to a dramatic point where he had his whole blanket around his torso, again sighing deeply. _If I even got a wink of sleep_, he thought to himself, _it would be a miracle. _

"Aibou." A voice hummed to him through the darkness that was his bed room. No figure could be seen but the voice was familiar to Yugi. He sat up on the edge of his bed with his hands outstretched. He searched through the darkness for his lover helplessly.

He sat there for a moment just reaching out to the darkness aimlessly. He was even afraid to blink for fear that he'd miss out on spotting his partner's figure in the small space. As time ticked away in that silent moment, Yugi began to believe he'd been hearing things.

Beginning to lower his arms he sighed to himself and said aloud. "What an idiot…"He huffed and began tilting backward to fall to his twin sized bed and lye on his back. Something stiff and sleek hit the back of his head making him gasp in surprise. He was sure his head should have met his soft sheets of blue and white, not something that almost felt like human attire. _What could it be?_ Yugi asked himself modestly.

His eyes peeked up at whatever he could find and he smiled. What his head had met was a shiny, black, fabricated leg. The leather rubbed against his forehead with a mind of its own almost flowing around it's host's legs. Further up, was a torso cover with a baggy black shirt and a capish looking, navy blue jacket. The ensemble was completed with the five belts place upon the figures neck, waist, and wrists.

Yugi smiled wider when he saw the figures face lit by the moonlight's glow. The pale face a 15 year old male with crimson eyes and a grin was lit rom the window making the figure look like a character meant for a modeling career. His tri-colored hair of black, crimson, and gold only made him sexier in the eyes of the younger male.

The figure smirked at the little one in amusement. "Yo." He said almost cockily.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he whispered in amazement. "Mou Hitori no Boku…"

The figured crouched down and put a finger to the little ones nose. "You rang?" he said getting right to the point.

Yugi shook his head, clearing his mind. "I can't sleep. Will you help me, Yami?" The little one pleaded in embarrassment.

Yami chuckled at the purpose of his visit to the real world. "Yes, of course. You have a speech to give tomorrow don't you? Are you anxious?" he asked staring into his younger's amethyst eyes.

Yugi stayed silent and averted his eyes, a slight blush playing at his exposed cheeks.

Yami let another chuckle escape his lips as he took the silence as a 'right on the mark'. He leaned down and kissed the minor's forehead gingerly. "I understand." He said genuinely.

Yugi watched Yami proceed to climb out of the bed and turn back to him with a grin.

"Lie flat on your stomach across your bed." He ordered lightly.

Yugi could have sworn he heard that wrong. "What was that? I couldn't hear you correctly." He said pleading for a repeat.

Yami smirked. "Of course you didn't hear me; It's not like we're in a completely darkened room with locked doors and windows on a street where cars don't pass by." Yami ignored his question and said sarcastically.

Yugi blushed and averted his eyes. He'd caught him in his fib all too quickly.

Yami walked forward a few steps and ruffled the younger boy's tri-colored hair. "Just trust me; you'll feel a lot more relaxed if you just do as I tell you. Would I ever lie to you, Aibou?" He said reassuringly.

Yugi's worries went away and he did as his partner had instructed. "Ok, I trust you." He said, letting his whole body relax as he laid his chin on his folded arms.

"Good." Yami said simply as he straddled Yugi. "Now don't panic ok?" He said warning his partner of coming events. Truth be told he was afraid of his Aibou's reaction.

Yugi just sighed once more. "Just do it so I can go to sleep." He said stubbornly.

A bit more of Yami's sanity slipped. "As you wish, Muto." He said bluntly whilst crack his own knuckles with his bare hands. The sound of every crack, pop, and lock echoed around the room making Yugi flinch.

Yami pulled Yugi's shirt up and positioned his finger on his bare back mischievously. "Ready to go to sleep?" he whispered into his partner's ear humorously.

Yugi shivered as his cool breath hit his neck. "Ready as I'll ever be." He said lowly. He dug his nails into the sheets in unease.

Yami sat up again and arched his fingers. "Goodnight." Yami said all too cheerfully.

Yugi felt pressure on his lower back. It was a horrible feeling but at the same time it made him feel weightless and, surprisingly, stress free. He moaned into his sheets and arched his back.

Yami smirked at his partner, letting the little mewls that escaped his sweet mouth give him a new sense of confidence. He'd decided to let it play out just a bit longer, this was for his Aibou, after all, he must please him to the fullest extent possible.

As Yami thought this over he began to notice he couldn't look at anything straight. I squinted trying to the foot of the bed, it was a light brow blur in his vision. His perfectly curved eyebrow arched up and looked at the in question.

He began to notice the soft squeaking of the bed underneath him. He rubbed a bit deeper into Yugi's back trying to keep hi unaware of this as he searched for answers. The soft mewl became long rolled out moans in the process.

Unfortunately it made Yami's problem worse; the room had now turned into a blur of colors. Yami, not knowing any better, believed it to be an earth quake. He wasn't as fazed by this, but he knew Yugi would eventually notice.

The ex-pharaoh, believing it was his job, tried to stop the younger version of himself from noticing. He swiftly curled his knuckles into the boys soft creamy skin. Yugi, whining in absolute bliss, practically turned into jelly right under him. You'd think they were having sex with the way he was acting under a simple touch.

As he looked down at the other half of his soul moaning, Yami began to notice that his hips had been swinging from side to AND up and down; causing Yami to bounce in all directs. He had to throttle the younger's hips as the realization dawned on him. The peaces started to fit together as his movments on the youngers back ceased.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Having fun down there, Aibou? I thought you wanted to go to sleep." Yami said confronting his other half and stopping his movements. Yugi whimpered at the loss and let his head tilts over his should, his lip jutted out and pouty.

Yami looked at him with plane eyes. "Your trying to seduce me _again_ aren't you?" He glared.

Yugi's eyes widened and he tried to defend himself. "I wasn't trying to seduce you. I just want to go to sleep. Why would I d-" Yugi's protesting was silenced by a slightly rough role against his back. A surprised squeak erupted from his lips and sunk into the sheets.

Yami roled his eyes once more and bent over to whisper in Yugi's ear. "Everyone knows I cant give back massages to save my life, you said it yourself." He said smirking as the invisible sweat drop formed over his partner's head.

Yugi couldn't help it and so he covered his face with the sheets in shame.

Yami was satisfied with this and decided to end it before he lost his mind to the laughter that wanted to thrust free from his vocal cords. "Now. Go. to. sleep." e said demandingly with a light tone. He quickly jabbed his index finger into a particular spot on Yugi's back and pulled it back jut as quickly.

Yugi whimpered loudly at the jab before stiffening and letting his tiny fingers released the sheets causing him to fall forward. Yami waited several seconds before moving off of the minor's rear to check his pulse. Instead he was welcomed with soft snoring and a cutesy little chibi face.

Yami smiled to himself and walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room. He grabbed a Duel Monsters plushy and swiftly squeezed it under the younger's arm. He grabbed the purple blanket from the boys bed and tucked the little one in.

Once he was satisfied with his work he sighed in content and watched his Aibou's angelic face as he slept.

As 2 a.m. came around Yami thought it would be best to just go back to the soul room before his partner woke up and murdered him.

He took one last glance at the tri-colored haired boy and smiled. "Goodnight, my sweet little Hikari."

He said in a whisper only audible to whoever was listening hard enough. He promptly disappeared into the puzzle and awaited the next morning.

~Next Morning~

Yugi awoke to the sun's blinding light, come through his skylight window. He felt groggy and stiff but at the same time restful and at peace. He took a small peek at the clock; half remembering he had something to do. The clock read 12:34 P.M.

His eyes bulged and he hoped out of bed dressing and skipping breakfast to speed out of the door. _Other me…_ he thought to himself, anger coursing through him, he finished out loud in a very flamboyant voice. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

**I hope you guys liked it, I felt like I did better on this one.**

**Yugi: And now I'm upset with him again.**

**Yami: I just wanted to help; at least I didn't put you in a coma.**

**Yugi: Whatever, Favorite and Review while I throttle my Yami.**

**Yami: Yeah. Wait…what?**


	2. The Devil in Disguise

**Thanks for all the views guys, I really appreciate the support.**

**Yami: Why is it always me? Why do I have to look bad all the time.**

**Ice: That's just how I see it. *shrug***

**Yami: Can't I get a break? I feel abused.**

**Ice: If Yugi's ok with being the bad guy this time, then sure.**

**Yugi: So I get revenge? Hmm…count me in *mischievous grin***

**Ice: Alright then, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

_Chapter2: The Devil in Disguise_

Yami looked out of his partner's bed room window in silence. His partner, who was currently doing his homework, had not spoken to him willingly all day. This morning, Yugi had avoided eye contact with him as he'd begun to dress for school. During breakfast, when they'd usually speak through their mind link about pop quizzes and the monster's in their deck, Yugi had only answered back when spoken to; no idea pitching and no subject skipping. When in school he proceeded in his strange behavior and ignored Yami one hundred and ten percent of the time; either paying close attention to class or ignoring him by talking to his closest friends.

The younger teen sitting at his small desk sighed heavily and shut off the light that illuminated his homework. "Thank goodness; I finally finished." He said in appreciation. The sun had set about 2 hours ago, and all the light in the room had come from the moon and the pitiful little desk lamp. Once the light had gone off, it was easier to see that the night had crept up on them very quickly.

Yami winced at Yugi's words even though they were supposed to bring comfort. Yami had always helped Yugi with his homework after they got home so that they wouldn't have to go through this. He'd have been done hours ago if he'd let Yami help him. The younger's words rung through the ex-pharaoh's mind once more.

Yugi stood in the front entry way taking off his shoes to enter the house. As he did so he glanced at his other half nervously. "Listen, Yami, I want to do my homework alone today. Is that alright?" he'd asked openly. Of course the older had said 'yes' to his partner's pleas with a smile on his face to reassure him of any hidden feelings. But, even so Yami had regretted letting him do as he pleased. It not only took him longer to do, but also left them with less time together.

Reality flashed back when the younger came to stand next to his partner by the window. "Mou Hitori no Boku, can I ask you a question?" The young tri-colored haired boy asked with a hint of anxiety in his tone.

Yami quickly turned to his younger and placed a hand on his should with an intense look on his face. "You've never had to ask if you could ask a question before…it's like you've become suddenly shy toward me. What is your question, Aibou?" Yami said stating the obvious and giving Yugi permission to ask whatever he wanted.

Yugi looked up at his older and instinctively looked away from him, letting his chin rest at his collar bone. "Promise you won't lie to me?" He asked still avoiding eye contact with the taller version of himself. His nervous actions only stumbled over themselves and flopped, because the older male took his chin between his index finger and his thumb and forced him to look at him.

Yami's face turned stern and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't lie." He said in utter insult. Yugi went on the defensive and waved his hands in front of him. "N-no, I know that… I was just…" He stumbled around looking for a reason.

Yami's grim face disappeared with a humorous grin. "Just ask your question, it'll be alright. I won't lie." He said reassuring the frantic human. Yugi silenced himself and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever been in my bed before? Like while I was sleeping or something?" he asked poking at his fingers anxiously. Yami was confused, all the worrying over a question like that?

"Only when you had nightmares did I ever get into your bed. Why?" he asked curiously.

Yugi fidgeted in place and looked down again. "No reason, I just wanted to know. Anyway, I have to go to sleep now; you should get some rest too." He said quickly heading over to his dresser to put on his pajama's. Yami shrugged and walked to the millennium puzzle.

"Goodnight, Aibou. I'll see you in the morning." He waved before heading back to his soul room, where no one could enter.

Yugi smiled into the drawer of his dresser. "Or maybe sooner…" he whispered softly. When he'd finally pulled his bunny button up shirt on he slid under the covers and shut his eyes. Scenes of his parents' accident started to role behind his eye lids. Small sobs escaped his lips as he bargained with the demons of his past.

~In the Soul Room~

Later that night, as Yami struggled to find some piece of mind the TV in his soul room clicked to life. He watched the screen with interest. It only came on of its own accord when Yugi needed him. Bloody scenes of ambulances, police cars, and body bags stretched across the screen. Yugi's tear stained and lifeless eyes flash on the screen; almost staring at Yami. "Why me?" the image said as tears began to fall for about a tenth time.

Yami flinched back away from the screen in horror. His hand covered his mouth and his eyes shut firmly. _I thought we'd handled that memory before…_ he thought to himself.

A low whiney moan interrupted his thoughts. He glanced at the screen to see the scene was still. _Where?_ He asked himself. The noise had not come from the illuminated TV; but just where had it come from?

Another piercing whine attached itself to the air around Yami. The very tone of it made the walls of his Egyptian soul room shake. Yami quickly took this as advice to get out of there and see what was going on in the real world. He opened the door to his soul room with a burst and bang. He neither slowed nor stopped to shut the door back; he just ran to the gates of reality. As the very walls began to dissolve around him like digital particles of a database, he couldn't help but whisper think. _I'll be there for you Yugi, just hold on…_

~Meanwhile~

Yugi fought with his covers as the images came back to him once again. His parents faces that morning before they'd had their fatal a car accident, the one that had left him orphaned to his grandpa. They smiled at him and told him to be a good boy, they patted his head and told him that they love him, and then they said that they'd be back as soon as possible…

The young boy, without taking time to think about his actions, tore three of the top buttons free from his suffocating article of clothing. His tiny fingers went to ravish the rest of the buttons but stopped when he saw the image of his parents being taken to the morgue. His arched hands created fists and he began to sob. Shivering pitifully he wished he hadn't gone this far to get Yami to do as he pleased.

The boy's tears began to slow the idea struck him at last. _If I think of Yami…Nothing can hurt me! _He began to think of the first time they'd met under malicious circumstances. When they'd first made eye contact they were both fascinated by each other; almost like and alien and his first time on Earth.

The tri-colored haired boy smiled at the memory and felt all his distress melt away. His parents' faces turned to decks of cards with all the rarest monsters scattered around in them, the ambulance turned into a giant strawberry, and the police officers all turned into his partner, Yami.

Yugi giggled to himself lightly. _ Now I just have to fake it till Yami gets here._ He assumed with glee. He sobbed half-heartedly and held his knees in place with his arms; he formed a ball on his small twin sized bed.

While another half-hearted tear slid down his face, he couldn't help but think about how evil he felt. He'd used his parents' death as a catalyst to get Yami to submit to him and was now faking tears just to look believable. He smiled impishly and hugged his chest. _I truly am the devil in disguise…_

~Yami's POV~

I burst into Yugi's room and looked to his bed. His body was curled into a sobbing ball of misery on the bed. "Yugi!" I called to him while almost running to the bed. He moaned into his white sheets painfully. I felt like I wouldn't be able to help this time. Yugi's hair is ruffled all over, his shirt is slightly pulled off to the point you can see his shoulders and parts of his chest.

I rushed to his side and shook him roughly. "Yugi! Are you alright!?"I asked anxiously. When there was no answer I abruptly flipped him to the side so that I could see his face. All that I could find that would make this unnatural would be the fact that through the tear stains, closed eyes, and swollen face; there was still that big smile that was always there.

"Yugi…" I whispered shakily. I felt my body moving of its own accord, one knee planting its self into a spot on the uncovered twin sized bed and a hand fixating its way to Yugi's dampened cheeks. His body shivered beneath my hand and let out a small whimper. The smile that my Aibou had worn so proudly abruptly vanished into the air around us and died out with the sound of his whimper. "Aibou….What's wrong?" I said silently, not really wanting to have asked that question.

I flinched as his eyes snapped open and hit me directly with the full force of their insanity. Those violet, twinkly eyes I'd been so used to, that displayed kindness, innocence, and love, had disappeared into a volcanic sapphiry blaze of mass destruction. The smile returned, but it was not the smile that I'd always been mesmerized by, it was cold and it was a smirk of pure evil. "Nothing is wrong Mou Hitori No Boku. Everything is perfect…" He whispered, grin getting more defined as his eyes caressed me longingly.

My instincts were telling me to run and get help for him, but I knew that if I ran, I'd be skipping out on trying to help Yugi myself. It was a selfish thought at the time, but who cares. I want to be the one to make my Aibou feel better, comfort him when there was no one else, and be there when he needs me by his side. Such selfish thoughts…

"Mou Hitori no Boku…will you make me feel better? Will you make the bad things go away?" I looked down at my partner as he inched toward me. Fear began to plague me as he got closer and closer, making me wait for my fate for being so foolish. I nodded numbly stuck in my own shock and fear.

His hand reached up to graze my cheek very lightly while he stared into my crimson eyes, eating me alive while looking for my soul. His hand moved in circles making me feel like a test subject that he'd yet to cut into. I stay as still as possible, because I know if I move I'll only make things worse.

"It's too bad Pharaoh," Yugi sighed as his eyes shut and his head turned away from me, almost looking past me. My thoughts disappear as I hear his voice on my ear. I find myself asking the coy question of, "Why?" as his hand falls from my cheek.

He sighed once again and adjusts himself to lay under me. His body moved swiftly, making the action less time consuming than it needed to be. I hadn't noticed before, but the little ones shirt was slightly ajar showing off parts of him I hadn't seen before. I found myself blushing and avoiding looking at him anywhere I didn't have to. His eyes burst to life again to slide over in my direction. I froze, feeling his spell begin to grab hold of me. "Because, I don't plan on even letting the King of Games win tonight." He whispered with a grin.

I gasped in shock as he pulled me down to him and planted his lips firmly to mine. My eyes widened as the inexperienced teen tore at my lips with his tongue. I could feel my sanity and my common sense running away from me every time the slick flesh found my bottom lip. His lips were like a pure taste of strawberry vanilla tarts, a finer pastry than any other on this planet, and he'd only pressed them to my lips.

I felt myself almost collapsing into his grasps, letting him write his name on my lips again for the fifteenth time. Eventually, he knew he wasn't getting into my mouth and pulled away panting. I pulled my head away and, as much as I hadn't wanted to, wiped my mouth clean with my sleeve. My cheeks reddened slightly as I realized I was panting as well.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…you can leave if you want to…I just wanted to try doing that once before I…" I looked down at my partner who'd settled down back into the bed. I couldn't help but feel guilty as my eyes grazed the modest frown and sad eyes on my little one's face.

"Before you what…?" I asked slowly, removing my arm from my lips. I decided to trust he was in his right mind for now. First sign of another flare up and I'd have to restrain him.

"Before I went back to sleep…" His said, his voice getting quiet with each word. I tiny tear slide away from his now closed eye. Twinkling under the moonlights glow and fading as it slid down his cheek. I knew for sure he'd been thinking about his parents deaths when he said that. A nightmare that would haunt him forever.

Without intellectual reason for it, I lifted my hand and brushed his cheek with my thumb, discarding the tear into my mouth gently. He looked at me with wide eyes as I did so.

I smiled lightly at him. "I'd almost forgotten what sadness tasted like…" I mused as my tongue slid across my top lip slowly giving off an enticing sight. "It hurts going down but it seems to fade with time…" I said letting my eyes flicker to my Hikari kindly.

He stared up at me in awe.

I smiled sadly at him once again, beginning to back off of the bed. I sensed he knew what I meant, therefore my work was done. I mused for a moment at how easily I'd handled that. Shrugging it off and

began walking to the millennium puzzle's location atop the dimly colored wood dresser. _Maybe too easy…_

My thoughts trailed off as I reached my hand out to the object of my turmoil. A pair of arms snaked over my shoulder and grabbed me by the neck. "Now, now, Pharaoh; you didn't think I'd give up that easily did you? I still haven't gotten what I wanted." The voice said cheekily as the hands around my neck tightened and pulled me down.

At that moment, I decided to give in and have the torture end. "What do you want?" I asked with a sense of defeat hanging in my voice. I tilted my head back so that I could see my no longer sweet Hikari's face pleading with him to finish me off.

Yugi seemed to reregistering himself into the situation he'd abruptly put me in. A sad smile spread itself across his face. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much, but I do remember telling you I spent the night at Bakura's place last Friday night. I've been planning this for a while, I've dropped hints and everything but you never acknowledge me as more than your other half or your friend. I want to be so much more to you than that Yami. That's all I really want. I'm so sorry that I used dark magic, I just lost my way is all." He whimpered against my shoulder, becoming my innocent little Hikari once again.

I cautiously turned around in his arms and carry on by hugging him. I know dark magic is something that can interfere with the personality of your soul, so a hug would be needed after such an ordeal. "Aibou I forgive you, but please tell me what on Ra's bright sun made you decide to ask Bakura for help?!" I asked. I wanted to know but at the same time I didn't want to confess that I was disappointed in him.

He looked up at me and blinked cutely with his deep amethyst eyes. "Actually Bakura only said and I quote 'How the bloody hell am I supposed to know how to make your pathetic little pharaoh swoon!? If I were you I'd just use dark magic; gets the job done quick and simple.' Then I just plotted around that." He said giving me a cute smile.

I felt my mouth drop open hard and fast at his proclamation. I didn't know neither did I have a clue that he had that much in him. "S-so," I began to say but quickly corrected myself because I realized I'd been stuttering. I cleared my throat with a few heavy coughs and then continued. "So, you did all of this by yourself? Just trying to tell me you want us to go out?" I asked with a bit more control.

He nodded with that same innocent smile as before. But then he began to fidget and twiddle his thumbs as if he was keeping something out of his confession.

I sigh and took one of my hands off of him to pat his head comfortingly. He looked up at me in mild surprise. "Just tell me, Aibou. I won't get mad. I give you my word as an Egyptian Pharaoh." I explained; trying to get the truth out in any way, shape, or form.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away from me. _SO CUTE!_ I couldn't help but think as he fidgeted again in my arms. "Well, Yami, I actually wasn't going to ask you out." He confessed with sad eyes and glance back at me to confirm I wasn't mad.

I wasn't made, as I'd promised; but I was a little crushed to here he hadn't actually intended on really making me more than his partner. "Oh alright then, I understand." I said trying to reassure him, but my voice betrayed me by catching on my last word. I looked at the floor hoping he wouldn't notice.

He didn't do anything to comfort me, because I hadn't waited for him to finish his sentence. "I was just hoping that with enough time and planning I'd get to rape you tonight, but you just had to get your common sense back. You ruined all my fun." He complained letting his arms fall from my sides where he'd hugged around me.

My breath caught in my throat as I heard the filthy words escape my innocent little Hikari's lips. _He thought he was going to rape me!?_ I couldn't help but shout at myself. My cheeks felt heated and my body was suddenly becoming very weak. My body began to shake against Yugi without my knowledge. _What's wrong with me?_ I asked myself trying to make sense of the abrupt and awkward changes to my body.

I heard and involuntary moan escape my partner and I's lips.I could feel my pants getting tight and it wasn't a good situation for me or him. _I have… to get out… of here…NOW!_ I thought to myself beginning to panic. I knew very well that Yugi would be upset that I didn't advance on my actions or let him proceed with his plans from earlier, but I needed to keep a line between what we did and what we wouldn't do until both of us were ready.

I felt the scenery around me become digital and unrealistic. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my other half's face when he saw that I was disappearing from his grasp. When I opened them, I saw the cold, unforgiving space that was my soul room. I sighed in relief as I cross the room to an empty space in the corner; I'd deal with my partner in the morning but now I needed rest.

"Bed." I said in my same monotone voice. I slight light shimmered from the corner and disappeared again revealing a twin sized bed that almost looked like Yugi's. _Almost. _Instead of the hazy purple covers that Yugi had for his mattress, mine were black with a few hints of gold glitter across the fabric. I smiled at the false comfort it was meant to give and began to slide my clothing off. I liked sleeping in just my boxers it gave me an open feeling that I could only get when Yugi was with me; it gave me more comfort then the softest sheets in the world.

I shut my eyes and tried not to think about anything else for the rest of the night. But, as my vision began to get hazy, I began to see a crack develop slowly at my soul room door. I turned a blind eye to it and shut my eyes completely.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…" A voice lingered beneath me. I stirred in my bed a bit. I knew I might still be a little turned on by what we'd been doing but I decided it wasn't as important as sleep. "Go away wet dream…" I groaned huskily cuddling my pillow to my head. The same voice came back again with a giggle. "You wish it were a wet dream. I'm afraid I'm the exact opposite. I'm your worst nightmare, Yami Sennen."

My eyes shot open and I looked around the dark room. No sign of anyone but me, I put my head back to my pillow and tried to doze off. "Yami, you suck at spotting intruders don't you?" the voice asked with childish chuckle. My eyes flew open once more searching the room again.

My chest hitched up in shock as a finger slide casually from under the covers and along my chest. I hadn't even thought about looking under my sheets. I hadn't even felt him down there! I was about to protest when a tiny finger came to my lips and silenced me. "Other me please don't struggle, you have to take responsibility for your actions." The muffled voice underneath my covers cooed. The finger, removed from my lips, began to caress my skin.

I felt myself tugging away but my sanity was fading yet again with every stroke of Yugi's finger. "But, I didn't do anything." I whined at his touch. Not only my sanity had slipped, but my calm and coolness had also vanished.

The voice just simply found humor in my whining. "You left your soul room door unlocked." Yugi purred. I mentally groaned at my stupidity. _Dammit that stupid door!_

Another hand appeared from under the covers and pulled it up, revealing a smirking Yugi in between my legs. "Are you ready for the verdict, Pharaoh?" He asked with a lustful glint in his eyes.

I sighed in defeat letting my head drop so that was only looking at my lap. "Yes, please sentence me for my crimes against your feelings, Yugi." I said losing all respect for myself. I never thought I'd lose a game to my own Hikari.

"Yami Sennen, you have been charged for denying your Hikari their wish; a crime punishable by death or worse eternity in the Shadow Realm. How do you plead?" Yugi asked with his smirk getting darker and darker with satisfaction. He'd won the game, and no one could stop him now.

As a fair sport I didn't cheat like a normal human being would, I simply told the truth. "Guilty, Your Honor." I gulped.

Yugi notably licked his lips and began to crawl out of the covers. Climbing on top of me like a lion on its prey. "Well in that case. I sentence you to…" He trailed off straddling my hips tightly and locking our lips together in battle. I lost because I no longer had the will to win. He mapped out sweet trails in my mouth as if he were playing candy land. When he's finally reached "Kandy Kingdom" he decided to pull away to give the verdict. I couldn't help but want more, he was too good. I began tightening my grip on him trying to make it last.

When, he'd finally figured out a way to maneuver his way out of my grasp, we went silent. Moments passed by as we tried to calm ourselves, panting and flushing reddish pink colors . "I sentence you to…" He began again, trying to catch his breath.

I waited patiently, I was also trying to give myself a little hope. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it out to be.

Yugi sucked in a big gulp of air and the smiled. ", shunning for a month." He said cheerily. A glassy noise was audible throughout the darkened room as the verdict rung in. My eyes widened with shock wondering what it had been. Upon realizing I smiled sadly. My heart had shattered. Nothing could have devastated me more. I began to pout trying to give Yugi my best pouty face.

He smiled and giggled at my attempts at a new verdict. "Look on the bright side, Yami, at least I didn't say a Year." He said maliciously. I flinched at the sudden violence in his voice, but nodded. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the nose. He then commenced to getting his legs from around my waist. His feet hit the ground and he spun around to bow in front of me. "Good night, Mou Hitori no Boku." He then scurried across the room to the door and was gone.

I sat there in a daze. Going over the events of the evening over in my head one, twice, a fifth time, I could only find that I'd never be able to forget. Then without warning, even to myself, I began to laugh hysterically. I couldn't find a reason for it as it echoed around the room; making the volume twice as loud as it really sounded. My sides began to hurt which made my position on the bed impossible to bear. I lie down, waiting for my laughter to subside into nonexistence. I began to think to myself eerily, waiting for a reason not to believe what I was thinking was true. Realization dawning on me, I sat back up and stared at the closed door.

"Yugi…you really are the Devil in disguise…" I said silently. I lowered myself back to my soft sheets and closed my eyes in relief as I got the uncomfortable sentence off of my chest. I soon found myself traveling, to a land where a dreamless night awaited me.

* * *

**(This is the renewed version of this story)**

**Well I hope you guys liked it, I know its sloppy but do forgive me.**

**Yami: What the hell Yugi?**

**Yugi: ~shun~**

**Icuo: Ice go fix it, now.**

**Ice: Who are you!?**

**Icuo: MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS AND SHE'LL GET IT OUT FASTER!**


	3. Yugi no Kodomo

**(Edited)**

**Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you like it! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

**Mighty Whale- I can't resist a plea so this one's for you**

**Cardgamesonmotorcycles- Yes, yes he is. XD And I was going for IC thought it'd be funny. I honestly hate the way I wrote it, but I'm glad you like it.**

**Yami no Tempest- Thanks I actually don't remember what he said but I remember me laughing at the fact I wrote it down. XD**

**Pigs are cute- OK OK! I'll try but if I get that urge to make a lemon again I'm blaming you XD**

**Yami: I don't like the inspiration but it's nice of you to make it softer then last time.**

**Yugi: ~shy shy shy~ *looks up* **

**Minor Description:** Yugi's Turned into a child, how will Yami handle him now? Why isn't there a lemon? Because, I can't write one I'd get too many nosebleeds. Anyway, enjoy! :3

**Yami: So, I'm the bad guy again? Terrific.**

**You've only played bad guy once.**

**Yami: and your point?**

* * *

Yami sat down stairs, flipping through channels on the TV while sitting on the couch.

Yugi had gone upstairs and slammed the door to the bathroom telling Yami not to come in.

He wondered for a moment what Yugi could be doing up there all by himself.

He had tried several times to go up and comfort the boy but Yugi only answered with "Please don't come in."

And so Yami had gone down to watch TV, distracting him momentarily from going back up to see what the tiny teen was doing.

He sat there watching the end to a "How to talk to kids" ad when he heard a loud thump from the ceiling making him look up wildly. "Aibou?" He called out worriedly. No answer.

"Aibou?" He tried once again to get the young ones answer. No reply. He jump up onto his leather souls and ran to the stares climbing them with intense speed. Super man would have to give him a metal later.

When he'd gotten to the bathroom door, he hammered on it. His fist throbbed with the want to stop but he pushed on, making dents in the poorly wooded door.

"Yugi!" He called to his partner in a demanding tone. Still, no answer from the multi-nette.

The crimson eyes teen stood back from the door and began to stretch. He pumped his arms and stretched his legs preparing to break the door down in order to get to his smaller self. Something was obviously wrong and he'd do whatever it took to help his partner in his time of need.

He arched his body forward facing sideways in the direction of the door, making his shoulder the first thing that would make contact with said object.

He began to run at it furiously, groaning with the force. A shooting pain shot up his shoulder blade and through his arm. He wince in pain at the feeling and began to back up again.

He was half way to the door when a soft voice came from behind it.

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the door not really able to make out what had been said and creeped towards it. Placing his ear to the surface, ignoring the cold chill it sent to his head, he listened closely. "Yugi, are you in there?" He called.

A tiny voice giggled in excitement. "Grampa are you trying to scare me again?" the being on the other side of the door asked in a childish voice. Yami stared at the door confusedly, it sounded as though a mere child had been speaking, but with the familiar voice of his beloved fifteen year old partner. "Yugi is that you?" He asked once again to make sure. He wasn't just hearing things.

The door swung open and a small nude child stepped in front of him. Wait…Nude!? Yami's mind came to a screeching halt as the little boy sighed. "Gramps I'm getting older now it's not going to work on me _again._" His amethyst eyes popped open to look at Yami, widening slightly. "W-Who are you?" He stuttered stepping backwards into the bathroom.

Yami thought for a moment, what could he say? He couldn't just tell him who he was, that would freak the little one out. He obviously didn't know who Yami was even though Yami knew that the child was in fact, Yugi Motou. Not the Yugi Motou he'd fallen in love with, but him none the less. "I'm…your cousin from…Egypt. My name is Yami Sennen; it's nice to finally meet you, Yugi." Yami introduced himself while smiling kindly at him, pulling off the façade nicely.

Yugi looked him over curiously for a moment, pulling his eyes over my arms, chest, and then my legs with interest. Although his gaze at Yami's lower half made him slightly uncomfortable, Yugi soon looked back up to meet his crimson eyes.

"You look kind of like me; I didn't know cousins could look alike." He said simply shrugging his shoulders. He walked past the tall Egyptian unfazed by my presence behind him and went to his room.

Yami blinked for a few seconds, not exactly registering what had happened in his brain. _How had Yugi gotten Younger? Why doesn't he remember me? _

These questions floated around Yami's mind with deep concern. He needed these questions answered, but he didn't have anyone to ask.

Furthermore, looking at Yugi's "big boy" clothes on the floor, why was he now roaming around naked? He turned away from the bathroom door not noticing the bottle labeled "Seduction Number 8" on the edge of the sink.

_I'll just have to go with it and see where it leads me._ He concluded, sighing with great disappointment. "I just hope it doesn't get too bad." He said aloud walking to the young boy's room and knocking on the door.

Yami was surprised to have the door opened quickly to show that Yugi was stiller _very_ bare bottomed.

"Yugi, do you want to try getting some clothes on?" He asked awkwardly, trying not to stare.

Yugi smiled up at him brightly and shook his head. "I don't like clothes." The young one commented lightly.

"And why is that?" Yami asked trying to figure out a way to make Yugi see the error of his ways.

"Clothes are stupid and uncomfortable; I don't like them at all." The multi-nette said firmly, he wanted to make his words heard and he wasn't messing around.

Yami thought for a moment, wondering how old the boy that stood in front of him was. Who better to ask then the boy himself? "Hey, Yugi, how old are you exactly?" Yami asked discreetly changing the subject.

Yugi looked up and held up eight fingers giggling lightly.

"Eight years old, huh?" Yami smiled crouching down to meet Yugi's height.

Yugi pouted in his face, "Eight and a half, see?" He wiggled one of his bent fingers at Yami, indicating he'd missed one.

"Oh I'm sorry little one; I must have missed that one." Yami said, light-toned and apologetic.

Yugi was not appeased by this so he sat on the floor and began to cry. His sobs ringing out through the house and echoing around Yami like a horribly real nightmare.

Yami looked around eagerly, not knowing what to do. "D-d-don't cry, I didn't mean it." He said, getting more panicked with every minute waving his hands in front of his face as if it would make the child stop his excessive whining.

Yugi's sobs became louder and more pronounced. Yami groaned, if only he'd heard what they had said about How to talk to kids from that stupid ad on TV.

"Yugi I'll give you anything you want, just stop crying _please!_" He exclaimed; almost annoyed to the point of pulling his hair out.

Yugi's crying ceased immediately and a smirk grew on his face. "Anything..?" He purred, eyeing Yami meaningfully.

A mental 'Oh Shit' crossed Yami's mind and he knew that he'd just dug his own grave with a rusty spoon.

* * *

_~five minutes later~_

Yugi wiggled a finger at him beckoning him closer. He leaned in with a look of dread and let the small child whisper in his ear.

"Faster! Faster!" Yugi exclaimed while riding Yami like a horse; while, in fact, still not wearing any garments at all.

The teen could only grumble and did what he was told. "How much longer do I have to go?" Yami groaned as he ran around the corner of the kitchen heading back into the living room. He looked back at the teen's face to get the answer as he began to slow down. Mistake of his life, he really should have known be.

Yugi's eyes began to tear up and he rubbed one cutely. "Y-You don't l-like doing this for m-me, _Mou Hitori no Boku?_" He whispered beginning to sniffle.

'Damn it all to hell.' Yami thought as he sped up again. "Of course I do." He sighed as he ran back up the stairs on all fours.

Yugi smacked his butt, making the teen jump in surprise. "Then you don't get to stop until I tell you to Baka!" He giggled from atop Yami's back.

Yami sighed outwardly and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. 'I hate kids...so much'

* * *

_~Later that same day~_

Once Yugi was finally tired out and bored of playing, Yami sat him down on the couch to take a nap.

To Yami's luck, Yugi feel asleep instintly. His leg swinging over the edge of the couch, his head lolling off to the side, and his arms spralled oput on either side of his face. His breaths evening out as if he'd run miles and then took a brake.

Yami shook his head in disbelief. _I should be the one that's tired._ He thought to himself mildly.

But, upon looking at Yugi's innocent looking face, he sighed. "I wonder when I'll get you back Aibou..." He thought to himself out loud finding nothing else to do but stare as the child slept. Even though Yugi was younger now it didn't change how Yami felt.

He wanted to feel Yugi's body pressed against his when they slept by each other's side. He wanted to tease his Aibou and feel the soft slap against the back of his head, wanted to feel Yugi's warmth as he curled up in his hold. He wanted to kiss those soft peach like lips and watch his little one loose himself in their passion. Yami frowned with sadness as he recalled all these actions and the feeling they'd brought to him. When would they ever truly be with each other again?

"Mou Hitori no Boku..." Yugi sighed softly in his sleep and he turned his head to face Yami. Yami, being only inches from his fast stopped breathing. His eyes growing wide as Yugi's violet eyes opened just slightly. That aura of innocents still wrapped around them.

Yami began trying to look like hadn't been staring, he blushed light and smiled at Yugi before he ran his hand through the boy's hair. "Hey there, did you want something Ai-I mean Yugi?" Yami asked correcting himself for almost calling Yugi by his lover name. Yugi blinked a few times and then closed them again. Looked like he was just startle and wanted to go back to sleep. But when Yami began to remove his hand the boy spoke softly. "Kiss me?"

Yami's hand stopped mid air and his eyes widened in shock. "W-what...where did that come from? You must be really tired. Yeah that's it..." He chuckled none humorously.

But, trying to pass the question off as a joke had upset the child. Yugi opened his eyes once more to look at the teen in front of him. " You do not like me?" Yami's eyes widened and he quickly tried to retaliate. "No no no, I like you Yugi I really do, but...I can't..." Yami said timidly. He started to get up when his arm was grabbed by the small boy.

Yami was taken aback and had no choice but to look the child in the eyes. Those big, shiny, amethyst eyes. They begged him for so much but there was little he could do. "Are you feeling sick Yugi?" He asked suddenly, trying to get off the subject. Yugi held firm to his desire. "Yami...please? We don't have to tell anyone...it'll be our secret..." Yugi pleaded with him in everyone way possible; rubbing his cheek on Yami's bar arm, holding the appendage lovingly in his grasp.

"Just one...right?" Yami asked, beginning to fall victim to Yugi's please. Violet eyes sparkled with hope and want. The shota let go of his arm, nodded in confirmation, and then looked at Yami expectantly.

Yami sighed defeatedly and cupped the boy's face in his hands. He kneaded the little one's face a bit in his hands, feeling the soft smooth texture that was his skin. Ra, Yami needed him back. He leaned down slowly, his crimson eyes closing in the process. Yugi closed his eyes and waited patiently, he wanted this badly and the fact that he was getting what he wanted sent chills from the core of his being to the skin that kept him together.

Yami's lips brushed against Yugi's ghostly before he took the final plunge and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yami didn't want to scare the boy so he made it a very light press to the lips. It was soft and careful; he treated Yugi like a freshly made glass bowl. Dropping from his face, Yami's hands slid sensually down Yugi's arms; making Yugi sigh and relax into his hold.

Yami couldn't help but part his lips just a bit. Even though Yugi's age had changed, the way their kisses made him feel had not. All he wanted was to kiss the smaller of the two into a blissful delirium that he'd miss when it left, and urge him to come back for more.

But, even though the romantic side of him said more. The reasonable side screamed "pedobear". Pulling away from Yugi's lips Yami opened his eyes to search his face. To his surprise, Yugi's violet met his crimson head on in a stare of passion. Had they been eye level before?

"Yugi?" Yami asked softly, making Yugi smile. The _teen _nodded happily and leered at Yami adoringly. "How?"

"Well, I drank some stuff Seto wanted me to test for his intimacy line for lovers that he's coming out with this spring. And the instructions said that when filled with deep passion it'd ware off."

Yami looked at Yugi still slightly confused. "So you talking about your grandpa, being naked, crying, riding my back, and everything else was a lie?" Yami asked slowly but ominously.

"Well accept when I feel asleep...I was actually really tired. But Mou Hitori you didn't touch me at all!" Yami looked down curiously at Yugi as he began to pout.

"I was suppose to?"

"Yeah! I was expecting something, anything really, but you didn't try anything with me once. I felt very unwanted." Yugi hugged his knees to his chest and looked away from Yami with his sad violet eyes.

Yami wanted to slap himself right then and there. "Yugi, let me tell you right now. There were many time, _many_ times when I _really wanted to. It took every ounce of my being not to say "screw it" and just pounce you; especially when you ate that banana for lunch. Yugi I didn't want to take advantage of you, I thought you'd kill me if remembered anything. I was trying to be good. But then when you asked me to kiss you...do you even know what that did to me?! And you are still naked!" He explained, the volume of his voice increasing._

"Well what was I suppose to do? Sing it to you? I'm a little virgin short and spout. Here is my hand, that is your spout. When you bend me over hear me shout, and shout and shout till you pour yourself out?" Yami's eyes widened at this, but he didn't comment on it. Just to easy...

"Ok Yugi, I understand...How about you heat the stove and I'll prepare the kettle?" Yami's sexy smirk came into play as he looked at Yugi seductively.

Yugi seemed to blush bright red and back up a but. "I changed my mind."

"It's too late for that my little Hikari, the "kettle" is very dirty, and I'm about to cleanse it; _thoroughly._" Yami announced threateningly, leaning closer and adding a rough sensual feel to his tone.

Yugi flushed and shivered with the trapped feeling he felt. "B-but...Yami..."

"Don't worry Aibou, I'll make your tea just how you like it; hot and steamy."

* * *

**Yes I re-did it used to be a T rated looking thing but I experimented. I don't know what I was trying to accomplish but *shrugs* I'm weird so *thumbs up***

**Yami: Yup she redid it and now its just smut.**

**Hooray for smut!**

**Yugi: *pouting* Its not fair...**

**Yami: *kisses him on the cheek* All's fair in love and FanFiction.**

**Baii nii! ^^**


	4. Impatient Hikari

This was totally deadlyrose123's Idea! You want it? I got it!

**lilyflower666-** I'm glad my stories make you laugh because yours make me laugh XD

Icuo: She will never own Yugioh!

Ice: Don't rub it in *sniff* K here you go enjoy if you can.

BTW I don't really like Anzu bashing that much. I don't support Tea for the american version but Anzu in the manga is the one I do respect, HIGHLY. So don't hate if I don't bash her please?

* * *

_The day before Yugi's birthday- Yam i's POV_

* * *

_Must hide present!_ I ran around the spacious living room once again looking for a place to hide the big box. I'd made sure to buy this gift right before the big event; Yugi's Birthday. He'd been looking around the house for a whole week, wondering where I'd put it. He even threatened to quit Duel Monsters forever, but I always answered him with a shrug of my shoulders and a click of the remote.

At the time I was on the couch for what I'd done two weeks before Yugi's birthday. Want to know what I did wrong? Well so do I! I mean what was so bad about sending two people, who beat on your lover because they'd wishes he'd never been born, to the Shadow realm? Sure I might have milked the experience a little by laughing demonically and making them wet their pants but, c'mon! If I had the chance, I'd do it again. No one messes with my Aibou, and that's what I'll tattoo to their asses if it happens again.

But, that's not the point. The point is Yugi's eighteenth birthday is tomorrow and I have to keep him away from the present until then. Yugi will be home from his job at Burger World soon so I have to find a place to hide it. He's looked all over the house and he wont hesitate to do it again. At this point I'd probably have to adjust my jaw and hide it in my stomach...Nope, he'd look there too.

A car door slammed shut out front and I began to panic. _Where!? Where!? WHERE!?_ My heart hammered in my chest and my head began to throb with worry. He's home, What am I going to do!? I looked around frantically, searching for the right spot to hide the huge box I was now hiding behind my back.

"Yami, I'm home! And, I have something to tell you!" Yugi called out through the front door. When the heck had he opened it!?

The large present in my hands laughed at my worry stricken face as Yugi's footsteps began approaching the living area; where I was standing like an idiot.

As his foots steps echoed through the house, I couldn't help but feel my chest tighten and my eyes widening with fear and anxiety. If I didn't hide the present somewhere everything planned would be ruined and my Aibou would hate me forever; and no way on Ra's bright sun was I letting that happen.

I scanned the room expectantly for somewhere to hide the rather large gift. The space had to be a big enough to hide the large box and it had to be some where he wouldn't see it right away. But where!?

My crimson eyes scanned over the coffee table to the couch and kept going, before my scan came to a halt and I caught a break for the first time that day. Why hadn't I seen it before!? I could just hide it behind the couch!

The small, but comfortable, green couch sat in the corner almost flush against the walls leaving only a pocket amount of room between its back side and the corner of the room. It was a perfect spot for the present, unnoticed and tall enough so that even the ribbon to show, Yugi would be none the wiser.

A dazling smirk came to my face as I realized I had found the shovel to dig myself out of my worries.

My leather boots slammed onto the floor unashamedly as I ran to the crease in the couch between it's two cushioned seats and leaned over the edge, placing the box nicely in the small space. It didn't look like a comfortable fit, but who cares its a box and the contents were wrapped in bubble wrap; completely out of harms way.

"Yami, what are you doing?" a tiny conserned voice spoke to me from behind.

I turned my head to face my partner, my blood running slightly cold as vibrant amethyst came face to face with peircing crimson. "Gyah!" I back up against the couch in shock, my long arms spreading across it and grabbing for support.

A grin appeared across my partner's face while his soft plump licks let out a soft chuckled; finding my shocked expression amusing. "Did I scare you or something?" Yugi asked me innocently.

That's the only thing I despised about my Aibou, he didn't know what he did to me. The sound of his voice filled the air with sweet music, his innocent eyes burned pleasures holes in my skin, and his lips moved with his speech just begging for a kiss. I shivered at the on slaughter of thoughts that coursed through my head, all of them involving him screaming for me to stop and him clawing at my back.

I shook off the inappropriate thoughts and smiled at my partner. "No, I was just thinking." I answered, fighting off the urge to tell the truth. I saw Yugi's eyes narrow slightly at this and I could tell he didn't believe my claim. Panic began to set in and I looked around for a distraction; his amethyst eyes would rip me apart if he knew I was keeping something from him.

Over his shoulder I saw the light of the TV and got an idea. "Yugi, the bad apple music video is on." I said temptingly dragging out my word in a sing song tone. Yugi's eyes imediatly lit up and he turned around to see the two people dancing on the screen. "Really!? No way!" He flew off my lap and sat in front of the magical talking box. _Thank Ra.  
_

"Mou Hitori no Boku! Come dance with me!" He said excitedly, his hand fidling with the remote to rewinde it. I shrugged and stood, who was I to deny my Aibou? But it as during this son that I had to wonder. _Why does Aibou like this song so much?_

(A/N: Assuming you guys know what this song is I'm going to skip the dancing part and just put the lyrics in.)

_Ever on and on I continue circling _

_With nothing but my hate and a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_

As we go on my eyes focus on Yugi and refused to leave. Instead of following all the moves on the screen by, he added moves that he thought fit the song better. Everyone move he made fit the song perfectly. Instead of doing the clock work move he pushed his arms up over his head and pulled them apart into a circle, and instead of his heart vanishing he put his heart on his chest and patted to indicated it was still beating.

_slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

Yugi hugged himself and lolled his head back; as if comforted by the fact he couldn't get out.

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of the pain, and the misery inside_

_And I wish that I can live with nothing but the night_

I saw it when he made a heart with his hands and pretended he was giving it to me; this made my heart flutter and a smile came to my face.

_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go._

_But, I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

Yugi came a step closer to me and I followed. A glint of shock went through his eyes but then they softened over with love and compassion.

_If I make another move, there will be no more turning back_

My arms found there way around Yugi and I pulled him closer, clipping his chin in between my fingers I began leaning down. His eyes became half lidded and his tongue slipped across his top lip in anticipation. We were always meant to be, and I'd protect him from everyone if they ever tried to hurt my little one. And yes, I mean _my_ little one.

_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black..._

Our lips barely brushed when there was a loud _ding dong_ through the house. I wanted to ignore it and crash my lips with my little one, I also wanted to tell the person at the door to piss off, but, Aibou opened his eyes and began to back out of my hold. I gave him a pout that even I knew wouldn't work, but he kept backing away with a sheepish smile.

"Coming!" He yelled as he skipped over to the door, the perfect image of a good little boy going to answer the door for his parents. But instead, he was answering for me, his boyfriend.

I started cursing at myself. Why hadn't I just leaned in faster? Why had I been so stupid? Why didn't slenderman just eat whoever was at the door? Why didn't I answer the door, hit the person with something-knocking them out-and then come back and tell Aibou it had been a girl scout!? He doesn't like sweets anyway he would have understood! Damn it!

While I was having this tantrum I failed to notice a confused looking pair staring at me from the doorway. "Yami? Are you ok?" Yugi asked me, bringing me back to my senses. I blinked and then tried to put my cool domineer back together.

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking a bit harder then usual. I apologize." I said promptly to him and the curious looking Téa Gardner standing next to him.

She wore a long sleeved yellow blouse that curved around her slender figure that made her eyes come pop. Her faded jeans looked a bit beat up but comfortable for wearing outside. She honestly didn't look that bad. But for reasons unknown I hated her being around Yugi. Yugi always pictured Téa as the sister he'd never had, but to me she was just another distraction from Yugi's time with me. For that, she was number one on my hit list.

"Yami, this is what I was trying to tell you earlier. I was going to tell you Anzu and I were going to have a sleepover. Is that ok, Mou Hitori no Boku?" He asked me lightly, putting on his best puppy dog eyes just for me.

Even though I wanted to say "Hell no she can burn for all I care" I knew better and put a smile on my face. "Of course Aibou." I said moving closer to take Téa. "Always a pleasure to have your friends over." I lied bitterly through my teeth as I lent down to give the brunette's hand a chaste kiss. Those puppy eyes could comite murder and have a blind eye turned by the cops, I swear.

Téa smiled down at me with a friendly vibe. "Nice to see you too Yami. Did you get your leather pants back from Bakura yet?" She asked politely, starting small talk with me.

"If Bakura has worn them, why would I want them back now?" I asked with hint of humor stretching across my face.

Téa, seemed to find the comment funny as she giggled lightly at me. "Good point; wouldn't want anything to start itching." She said putting her hand up making a scratching motion and a disgusted face. I smiled. Téa was pretty cool at times, but I just hated when she came here. Intimate moments with my Aibou, all put to an end by the doorbell.

* * *

A few hours later, while I was just sitting on the couch watching Princess Tutu, Tea came down to sit next to me. "Watcha doing?" She asked with a light tone, drawing her question out in a sing song voice.

"Watching TV. What are you doing?" I asked politely. She didn't seem like she was doing anything out of the ordinary. I'm a civil guy, I don't have to tear her throat out just because I could be doing something better than watching TV; preferably up in Yugi's room, in his bed, with a trail of clothes leading to the door.

Téa smiled at me cheerfully. "I'm being a distraction. Yugi said he needed one." She told me nonchalantly, like it was an everyday occurrence.

I cocked an eyebrow at this and proceeded to lean back n my seat. "For what exactly?" I asked, still not getting the gist of it. Why would Yugi need a distraction? Why was Téa so happy to help? What was going on!?

Then I remembered. The present. My eyes widen and I stood straight up, my knees hitting the coffee table and my mind beginning to loose itself. I turned around swiftly to look behind the couch. Why had I been so blind!? the only thing I found behind the couch was an empty space that grew a mouth and laughed at me, finding my misfortune hilarious.

"Yugi run!" Anzu shouted from the bottom of the stairs. her hands cupped around her mouth to mediate more sound.

When had she gotten there!? I thought in disbelief. Shaking my head I decided it didn't matter, what did matter was that Yugi had my gift to him and he was going to see what it was. "YUGI!" I yelled racing over to Anzu and pushing past her with a dissatisfied groan. I raced up the stairs looking for him, my leather shoes making holes in the hardwood of the floor. "Aibou! Don't you look in that box!" I warned in a dangerously loud voice. No doubt the neighbors could hear me; and boy the stories they could create from that one sentence.

"Oh my Ra!" Came the shout from down stairs; in Yugi's voice no less. I face palmed and stopped dead in my tracks. Lying bitch! I turned around bringing some of the carpet up with me and ran back towards the stairs. As soon as my feet hit the carpeted staircase, I slowed and began walking cautiously. In a way I wanted to see if my partner had even opened all of it. But I'd also wanted the opportunity to give it to him myself so that I could handle the rejection.

I peeked around the railing, spying on the scene in the living room. Through the mahogany bars, I could see two figures sitting on the couch; obviously Téa and Yugi. Yugi's eyes were focused on the large, _opened_, box in front of him. On his face he had a look of complete shock and surprise. No other emotion that I could tell if he liked his gift or not. I sighed heavily and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, my hands in my pockets and my head down in shame.

Neither of them seemed to notice me coming up to them, their eyes still focused on what was inside the box. My Adams apple jutted out as I swallowed down my fear and cleared my throat. Being the first one to turn to me, Téa gave me a big grin and a knowing look. I flushed a bit at this look and put my head down even more. I was screwed. if this didn't ruin my life the news spreading to my friends would.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi's timid voice called to me. His eyes slowly creeping, like slugs, to look me in the eye. The sudden flood of emotion he was showing me through those violet orbs, made me flush even more then I thought humanly possible; especially for me. "Um...if you don't like it or don't want to, I...I understand..." I said to the floor biting my lip in worry.

"Téa can you leave please?"

"Ok Yugi I'll see you tomorrow. Happy birthday by the way." Téa answered, looking at the clock that now said 12:11 a.m.

When she'd gone, Yugi and I stood there in silence. Neither of us speaking or moving in anyway.

The silence grew awkward and uncomfortable to bear. I thought I'd explode into ashes, leaving my Aibou alone.

Yugi stepped forward, making me tense up. "You know...at first I thought it was going to be funny. but now I know why you wanted me to wait...I thought it was just going to be a teddy bear or something highly inappropriate...but, you..." Yugi shook his head and stepped forwards again. The rejection was beginning to cut me deep, how would I handle this?

"Yami please look at me? Look your _fiancée _in the eyes." My head snapped up. Was he serious did he really mean it? "Aibou? Is-are you saying...?" I trailed off feeling my heart starting to skip beats and my face turning to a look of shock and joy.

Yugi smiled brightly and ran to hug me. "Of course I'll marry you Yami!"

My stomach filled with butterflies and I hugged him back. Happiness just flooded from my figure, and boiled down to my partner.

We stood there hugging each other, happy that we'd finally gotten this far. My worries were put at ease with just those words; and it felt good.

"But Yami," Yugi interrupted softly shifting my shirt as he looked up. "How did you afford the ring and the crown?"

"I've been working at burger world for a while, I actually had to work right after your shift..." I admitted shyly. Letting him know that I'd put aside my hate for fast food just for him was pretty embarrassing.

Yugi grinned up at me and I could almost feel his heart swell on my chest. "So that's why Ice kept looking down when I came back in to get my jacket."

I slumped at the memory. "I still smell like salt and mustard. it wasn't easy getting that out of my hair you know." I smiled down at him, enjoying his happiness as much as my own.

Yugi giggled at my stupid joke and then gave me a sweet dazed look of joy. "Well I know one thing is for sure, you definitely earned your freedom from the couch. Because I want to cuddle with my fiancée tonight."

I grinned and side stepped Yugi to reach my hands in the box, pulling out the Ancient Egyptian Crown and the diamond crested golden ring, turning around swiftly to put both items on my lover. "As you wish, my Pharaoh." I recited, slipping the ring on his finger and adjusting his crown around his star shaped hair and golden bangs.

Yugi giggled like a little school girl and began to lead me up the stairs, some creaking under our feet as we went.

Upon reaching the room, Yugi quickly took off the crown, letting go of my hand to do so, set it down on the dresser and then grasped my hand again as he pulled me to the bed.

Both tired and giddy, we lay in bed in each others arms. Yugi snuggling close to my chest and my hand running through his hair lovingly. Yugi sighed peacefully and drifted into a blissful sleep. For a few moments I watched him sleep, taking in his soft features and the serein aura around him. And I knew, I'd never get tired of this. Ever. I took his hand in mine and raises it to my lips kissing the ring on his finger; making that a promise. "Happy Birthday my little lite, and many more."

* * *

Finally! Almost 6 a.m. but I finally finished XD the next chapter is going to be about Yami's birthday but after that I will be taking request. So please keep that in mind and give me some requests! I want a challenge and I hope someone can give it to me. ^^

Yami: I actually like this one.

Yugi: Me too.

Yes I did something right for once!


End file.
